T helper cell (Th) function was assessed using peripheral blood leukocyte (PBL) from 47 patients newly diagnosed with Hodgkins disease (HD). The PBL were stimulated in vitro with recall antigens (REC), HLA alloantigens (ALLO) and phytohemagglutinin (PHA). Four distinct patterns of Th responsiveness were detected: patients who responded to all three stimuli; patients who did not respond to REC; patients who responded only to PHA; and patients whose PBL were refractory to all three stimuli. The more severely immune-compromised patients exhibited more severe hematologic parameters of HD.